1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vision systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an intelligent fashion exploration system based on clothes recognition.
2. Related Art
Shopping for clothes is a common activity which can be carried out online or in physical stores. A common practice in a physical store is to search the inventory for items of interest, select a few for comparison, and try them on to decide which, if any, to purchase. The shopper examines the clothes according to how well they fit physically, and also how well they fit the image of herself that she wants others to perceive. That is, the shopper not only checks whether a garment fits her body, but also whether it fits her style.
In essence, fashion decisions are driven by a person's goals for self-expression within her social context, which is determined by many complex and subtle factors. A particular article of clothing may present a different aesthetic depending on how it is coordinated with other articles. A particular style may be considered “cool” or “inappropriate” in different occasions and contexts. In addition, a particular item may go “in” and “out” of fashion over time and among different demographic segments.
Online shopping typically involves technologies for direct searching and recommending items related to a garment, using techniques such as collaborative filtering (identifying clusters of people with similar interest) and recommendation based on content similarity (calculating the similarity of various attributes of content). However, these systems have only limited ability to suggest items that a person might find “fashionable” because the sense of fashion is one of “low semanticity” which varies with context and individual perceptions. Such recommendations can be helpful, but often do not capture a person's particular perceptions of “fashion.”